


Bad Decisions

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Sick Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaking, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fever, Illnesses, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Outer Space, Sick Keith (Voltron), Space Husbands, Training, caretaker shiro, stubborn character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Requested by druidkeiths from wattpad.Could you possibly do a Sheith one where Keith is sick but refuses to acknowledge it because he doesn't want to drag the team down, and it catches up to him at a very bad time, like during a battle or intense training session? I know it's kind of cliché, but I love that trope. Keith gets injured or Shiro comes in and saves him before he does get hurt.





	Bad Decisions

**Keith’s pov**

My eyes flickered open with a small groan as something suddenly woke me up while it felt like everything was aching. It felt like my head was throbbing, but I thought that it was because of the exhaustion that was from the last few days. So much work has been done with freeing planets and gaining for allies that will be able to fight against the Galra, I let out a small breath before moving to get up figuring that it would be another day filled with fighting once again. Of course though, I was hoping for a break if we were able to get one, but Allura would have to find a place that we will be able to rest without being bothered by the Galra. Shiro most likely was already up by now since his side of the bed was empty and cold, he usually got up earlier anyways as there were times when it was difficult for him to sleep because of the nightmares and flashbacks. I did what I could to help him during those moments, but were times when there was only so much that I could do to help him relax. With a small tired breath, I moved to get up to get ready for the day that was ahead of me even though I just wanted to crawl back into bed and fall back asleep. I knew that I couldn’t do that because there was a chance that the Galra could show up at any moment, it was hard to get a break when you were in the middle of a war especially one that was happening in space. I just hope that it won’t interfere with anything because having one Paladin down will make things difficult on everyone. With a small groan, I moved to sit up while trying to ignore the achy and exhausted feeling that was looming over my head. Work needed to be done, I could worry about this annoying sick feeling later. I just hope that Shiro won’t notice before anything can happen...

After breakfast, we were sitting in the main deck while going over the plans for the next mission as the planet that we were going to free from the Galra. I tried to focus on what was being said the best that I could though as there was a certain heaviness floating over my head, it was important to pay attention or I was sure that I would miss something. I was debating about telling Shiro that I wasn’t feeling well, but I knew that it would cause him to worry if I suddenly just told him. It was the last thing that needed to happen at the moment which was why I was ignoring it the best that I could and trying to focus on what was being said at the moment. I just wanted the meeting to end so I could get some more rest if I was able to get any at all. A long nap sounded nice, but there was a chance that it would be difficult to get one especially if anyone decides to get nosy about anything. I almost dozed off during the meeting before there suddenly was a hand on my shoulder with the sound of Shiro’s voice

“Keith?”

Eyes flickered open before I saw Shiro’s concerned look even though I was trying to act like nothing was wrong. I have him a small smile to try and reassure him though

“I’m okay, just a bit tired.”

It looked liked that Shiro didn’t believe me, but I hoped that he would take my answer as the truth though because I didn’t want him to worry. He just nodded which was a relief since I was off the hook for now, but I had no idea on how long I would be able to keep this up

“Okay, the meeting is over with anyways. How about you get some rest for a bit?”

Nodding, I moved to get up from the table since getting some rest was really good idea at the moment. Shiro placed a gentle kiss on my cheek though as he still had a few things to take care of apparently

“Have a good nap, okay?”

Shiro and I parted ways after that while I made my way to the room to lay down for a little bit. If anyone needed me then they would come and get me for whatever would need my attention depending on if the Galra or another situation was going to appear. I just hope that I will be able to get some rest for a few hours without anyone bothering, but I have a feeling that getting the rest that I want won’t be that easy. Maybe Shiro will step in though and tell the others about me resting in our room at the moment, everyone needs to be at their full strength anyways especially since we are in the middle of a intense war.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Eyes flickered open at the sound of the door opening before a hand was found resting on my shoulder with Shiro’s voice

“How are you feeling, Keith?”

I glanced up at him giving a small smile while the sick feeling was still there, but I didn’t want to worry Shiro about it

“I’m okay, taking the nap has helped out a bit.”

With a nod, Shiro moved to sit down on the bed next to me

“That’s good, do you feel up to training for a bit? Allura has a few new things to show us apparently.”

I didn’t know if training was a good idea because of how bad I actually felt, but I needed to make sure that no one caught on to how I was actually feeling. Worrying anyone especially Shiro was the last thing that I wanted to do since worrying about others was the one thing that he was pretty good at. Nodding, I moved to sit up before stretching my arms out for a moment trying to act as normal as possible

“Sure, might as well go or Allura will get angry if I’m not there.”

After I got ready, we left the room before making our way to the training deck to see what Allura had for us. I hope that it isn’t anything too difficult because collapsing in front of everyone is something that really isn’t on my bucket list. Letting out a small breath, we soon arrived at the training deck as Allura and the rest of the team was already there waiting for Shiro and myself to arrive. I had no idea what was to be expected when it came to training since Allura and Coran never came up with easy tactics. This training wasn’t going to be easy, I could tell already when they started to explain to us what we were going to be doing today. I should of just told Shiro that I was sick and stayed in bed...

“...Ith! ...Eith! Keith!”

My entire body felt heavy as there was a shadow leaning over me while voices were murmuring in the background. I just wanted to sleep, but the voices were keeping me from being able to do that peacefully plus there was a weird weight holding my hand also. I forced my eyes open before seeing that Shiro was leaning over me slightly while I was leaning against his chest. A look of relief appeared across his face before he helped me sit up as my head rested against his shoulder while he rested his hand against my forehead

“Come on, you need to get into bed. You’re burning up.”  
Nodding, I didn’t even argue because of how bad I felt before Shiro moved to pick me up while reassuring everyone that I was just sick. The exhaustion and fever most of finally caught up with me which was the reason on why I had suddenly collapsed while fighting against the simulator. It was a bit of a blur though and I didn’t really remember what happened before I collapsed, but there was a chance that Shiro was the one who caught me so I wouldn’t hit the floor hard. I just wanted to sleep, but Shiro would make sure that I was going to get medicine first before that would happen.

I just hope that I can get over this fever quickly and no teasing will happen or there is a chance that they will regret it later.

 


End file.
